forever Love
by Hyutochael
Summary: sebuah penyesalan atau takdir Tuhan? bad summary. Yunjae ff 1 shoot. Mind to RnR?


Tittle : _**Forever Love**_

Leght : 1 shoot

Cast : Yunjae n other

_**Forever love **_**©Hyun Hyumin**

Genre : Angst*gagal* romance*patut di pertanyakan*

Warning : **YAOI*always***, OC, OOC, typos, EYD, aneh, ngak mutu, pendek, etc.

A/N : Angst pertama aku tapi kayak nya gagal -,-" walau ide pasaran, ff ini punya aku!.

All Yunho POV, di sini Yunho kayak bicara sama seseorang gitu~ err liat aja deh xDD

**Bold = Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^0^/**

Merengkuh tubuhnya yang lemah dan mendekapnya, hanya itu yang mampu aku lakukan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Membelai lembut pipi nya yang basah oleh air mata. Maaf aku tak bisa lagi menemanimu di dunia ini. Ku mohon jangan tampakkan kesedihan mu di depan ku, tapi apa yang ku dapat. Kau menangis menyebut-nyebut nama ku, air mata mu kembali tumpah. Ku mohon untuk yang terakhir kalinya jangan keluarkan air mata itu. Kau membuatku tak bisa meninggalkan mu.

Kau tau, yang aku harapkan sekarang ini kau tersenyum merelakan ku pergi. Tanpa ada air mata dan kesedihan. Seharusnya ku tak mengucapkan kata itu kepada mu, aku hanya bisa menyakitimu.

'Saranghae'

Kalau akhirnya kata itu membuat mu seperti sekarang, aku tak akan mengatakannya di saat-saat terakhir ku. Aku menyesal, sangat menyesal mengatakan kata itu di saat-saat terakhir. Kau pasti tau sebenarnya aku mencintai mu bukan? Tapi kau ingin aku yang mengatakannya dulu. betapa miris nya kisah kita bukan?

Ahh aku ingat saat ulang tahun mu tahun lalu, kau menangis kala aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk mu dan memberikan mu hadiah. Tepat di 5 menit sebelum ulang tahun mu berakhir aku menemui mu di kamar mu.

'Saenggil chukkae hamnida Joongie-ah~'

kau menangis dan langsung memeluk tubuhku. Alhasil kau tertidur di pelukanku. Kau tau, aku sangat senang menghabiskan malam itu dengan memeluk mu. Kau membuat dada ku bergemuruh. Dan keesokan harinya waktu kau terbangun, kau malah melempariku dengan bantal seolah-olah aku ini seorang ahjussi-ahjussi genit. Tapi akhirnya kau meminta maaf dan memberikan kecupan di pipi ku.

Dan di saat ulang tahunku kau balas dendam kepadaku. Kau menyuekkan ku sepanjang hari, itu membuat ku sedih. Tapi 2 menit sebelum ulang tahun ku berakhir kau baru mengucapkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Uhh kalau aku tau bahwa kau balas dendam kau tak akan selamat Joongie-ah.

"**Joongie~" aku memanggil mu dengan keras, tapi kau tak menyahut bahkan tak menoleh kepada ku. Kau masih saja sibuk dengan teman perempuan mu, itu membuatku cemburu. Yap cemburu.**

"**Joongie!" suara ku mulai meninggi, kau menoleh kearah ku, aku tersenyum tapi.. kau hanya melihat sedetik kearah ku. Apa yang aku perbuat sampai kau seperti ini kepada ku ha? Aku mencoba mengingat-ngingat apa yang aku lakukan hari ini. Tapi menurutku tidak ada yang salah. Cuma pergi kekantin dengan seorang teman perempuan yang mengajakku ahhh apa karna itu? Kau cemburu Joongie?**

**Aku berlari kearah mu dengan membuat tampang bersalah dan memohon aku meminta maaf padamu. Aku tau kau tidak bisa menolak ucapan maaf ku.**

"**Joongie~ mianhae~~"**

**Tapi kau sama sekali tak menyahut dan malah menyuekkan ku, terus saja kau mengobrol dengan teman mu itu sampai ia pergi.**

"**Jangan perlihatkan sifat mu tadi kepada orang lain selain aku!" aku terseyum mendengar jawaban mu dan memeluk mu dengan erat.**

"**Yak lepaskan aku! Semua orang melihat kita sekarang dan aku masih marah kepada mu!" aku tersenyum bodoh kepada semua murid yang melihat kita, dan kau pergi begitu saja haha pasti wajah mu merah sekarang.**

Joongie~ sampai kapan kau akan menangis seperti itu ha? Aku tak tega melihat mu. Bahkan Junsu yang sudah berusaha membuat mu tertawa tidak bisa.

"Jae~ sudah lah.." Umma ku memeluk mu mencoba memberikan kekuatan.

"Umma tau bagaimana perasaan mu nak, tapi cobalah kau relakan Yunho seperti umma merelakannya. Kau mau Yunho-mu tidak tenang di alam sana?" Umma makin erat memeluk mu. Kau mendongkakkan kepala mu, air mata kesedihan masih mengalir.

"Ta-tapi hikss Umma.. hiks…"

"Kau tau betapa sedihnya Umma Joongie? Umma orang yang melahirkan dan membesarkan Yunho tidak sesedih kau Joongie, Umma merelakannya pergi, ini semua sudah takdir dari Tuhan Joongie~" kau menatap Umma dengan mata besar mu.

"Hiks…Umma hiks…" kau memeluk Umma membuat Umma tersenyum.

**Hembusan angin membelai lembut di wajah mu dan bermain nakal di rambut coklat mu. Dengan lihai tangan ku merapikan helaian-helain surai itu dengan lembut.**

"**Eghh.." kau melenguh pelan tapi tak terbangun, ku usap pipi putih mu dengan pelan, tak mau membangunkan sang putri yang sedang tertidur.**

**Perlahan namun pasti aku mendekatkan wajah ku ke wajah mu, sedikit lagi bibir tebal ku bertemu dengan bibir penuh milik mu.**

**CHU~**

**Ciuman pertama ku dan ciuman pertama mu yang aku curi.**

**Lembut, manis.**

**Itu yang kurasakan, tapi dengan cepat aku melepaskan bibir ku takut kau terbangun dan shock melihat apa yang aku lakukan kepada mu.**

"**Yunnie~~" tangan lentik mu mengusap-usap mata mu, kau terlihat seperti anak kecil. Tangan ku terjulur mengacak rambut mu membuat mu menggembungkan pipi yang merah merona entah karna apa.**

"**Yah jangan berantakin rambut Joongie~" sifat kekanak-kanakan mu muncul lagi dan kau mulai bergelayut manja di lengan ku.**

"**Kajja kita pulang, ini sudah sore!" ucap ku membantu mu berdiri. Kau memberikan ku senyuman manis yang hanya kau lihatkan kepada ku.**

"**Kajja~~~" seru mu riang menarik tangan ku supaya berlari bersama mu menuju rumah.**

"Hyung~~" si kecil Changmin juga memeluk mu, apa kau tak kasihan kepadanya? dia tidak mau melihat mu menangis begitu juga dengan ku.

"Changmin-ah hiks.." andai aku bisa, aku akan memeluk mu dengan kedua tangan kekar ku, tapi apa daya, aku tidak bisa.

"Jae hyung~~" Yoochun, Junsu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menyapa mu, hai cobalah tersenyum.

"Hiks i-ini semua karna hiks aku hiks.. co..coba saja kalau aku tidak salah paham, hikss pasti Yunnie ada di sini hiks hiks…." Kau membuat semua orang menangis Joongie, jangan ingatkan aku lagi pada kejadian itu.

**Aku mengejarmu dengan susah payah, kau salah paham Joongie, aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan MinMi. Dia hanya teman ku.**

"**JOONGIE! KAU SALAH PAHAM! DENGAR KAN AKU DULU!" aku berteriak sekencang mungkin agar kau mendengar nya.**

**Tapi…**

**Mata ku membulat melihat sebuah truk akan menerjang tubuh mu. Andwee!**

"**ANDWEE JOONGIE!" aku mendorong tubuh mu supaya tak tertabrak dan tubuh ku sebagai penggantinya. **

**Sakit, sekujur tubuhku sakit. Ya Tuhan aku tidak ingan pergi sebelum mengatakan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya kepada Joongie. Aku mohon beri aku sedikit waktu.**

**Samar-samar aku melihat mu terkejut dan segera berlari kearah ku dengan air mata yang bergelinang.**

"**-yah bertahanlah hiks,, aku mohon hikss…" kau merengkuh tubuh ku yang bersimbah darah. **

"**Jo…jongie se..semua yanghh kau.. li..hat. tadi ha..nya.. sa..lah.. paham.. a..aku ti..dak ada apa-apa dengannya.. a..aku hanya mencintai mu Jo..jongie. Sa-sa..ranghae…"**

"**Hiks kalau kau mencintai ku bertahan lah demi aku hiks.. ANDWEE YUNNIE!" aku tersenyum simpul, perasaan ku lega telah mengungkapkan perasaan ku yang sebenarnya kepada mu. Aku rela malaikat maut mulai mencabut nyawa ku.**

Kini kau berada di kamar ku menikmati semilir angin malam yang dingin menerpa tubuh mu. Joongie ingatlah satu hal, bahwa aku akan selalu berada di dekat mu, menjaga mu dan cintaku hanya untuk mu seorang.

Aku titip ucapan cinta kepada sang angin.

'Saranghae Joongie~~'

Kau tersenyum, senyuman yang hanya kau peruntukan untuk ku.

"Nado saranghae Yunnie~" balasmu, kau mulai melangkah kearah tempat tidurku dan bergelung di dalam selimut ku mencoba mencari kehangatan diriku yang masih tersisa di sana.

Selamat tinggal Joongie~ aku di selalu menunggu mu, namun berbahagialah.

JEONGMAL SARANGHAE KIM JAEJOONG!

.

.

.

Apa ini?*jedotin ke tembok kamar.

mian kalo pendek :p

ngak berasa angst nya ya? *IYADONG*plakkk

aku galau gara2 Jae hyung. Huweee itu apa maksudnya ha?*nangis kejer(?)

Yunho : gila lu thor buat gw mati T,T*peluk Boojae*

Jae : iya nih, tega amat*peluk balik Yunnie*

Me : Mian deh, Cuma coba-coba hyungdeul :p

Yaudah deh **review** aja yah :D biar author bisa memperbaiki tulisan author :))

**YUNJAE IS REAL!**

**AKTF!**

***Hyun Hyumin :)**


End file.
